


Little cheerleaders

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: “My babe’s awesome, you hear me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: Sports

Octavia has never been into football, and truth be told she still isn’t. However, Lexa is making the game so much more interesting. Her quick movements and toned legs are enough to capture her interest, and she cheers with everyone else when the team wins –– again.

“You were awesome!” Octavia yells as she jumps to hug her girlfriend tightly, pecking a kiss onto her lips, dry from heavy breathing. “My babe’s awesome, you hear me?”

Lexa laughs, stumbling a little thanks to the younger woman’s enthusiasm, before wraps her sweaty arms around her. Octavia doesn’t really mind, she’s got used to sweaty hugs and kisses, and leans into one right now. She cups Lexa’s cheeks and pulls her closer, their lips crashing hungrily together.

*

However, Octavia isn’t the only one cheering for her girlfriend.

Lexa doesn’t _like_ that Octavia is a professional boxer, coached by Indra who actually introduced them to each other. But she understands the thrill when a game begins, when the bell rings kicking off the fight.

Indra’s a great coach and Octavia’s a great boxer. She moves swiftly like a dancer, but her muscles hold a lot of strenght. She aims sharp punches towards her opponent, not being afraid of hurting herself. Seeing her in the ring makes Lexa worry for her, even though she shouldn’t. Isn’t the girlfriend’s job to worry, at least a little bit?

But like usual, it’s been proven that a cut lip doesn’t stop you from kissing after another victorious match.


End file.
